YUGIOH! what should have happened series
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: This is a series of oneshots of what I think should have happened in the series. Remember to review! and if you want a request for this series please tell me. please NO FLAMERS EXPECUALLY WHEN IT COMES TO TABLOIDSHIPPING! WARNING: THIS WILL HAVE YAOI AND SOME INCEST, YOU NO LIKE THEM DONT READ AND GIVE ME HELL FOR IT!
1. Puzzleshipping

Hey guys im gonna make a "what should have happened" series of oneshots of yugio some probibly wont be in order but oh well

**/mindlink/**

_/thoughts/_

"Talking"

The fire was getting closer and closer, making my lungs burn from the smoke. I placed a peice into the right spot and another, and another. I wasnt going to let my other self die. if I die then alright, I'm prepared to die.

_/Please...let me just see him...one more time.../_ I kept putting peices together.

My vision started to get blurry and I shook my head. _/Please...let me just put the puzzle back together.../_

I put the final peice in before I slumped forward, still holding onto the puzzle. My eyes slowly slipping closed. **/Yami-kun... I...I'm sorry...I...cant.../ **I couldnt even speak in the mind link anymore. I could hear Yami's voice but it was broken up.

**/NO aibou...you mus...give up...plea.../** My consious slowly left me and darkness surrounded me.

The time I woke up, everyone was above me. I groaned and gingerly touched the bandaid thats on my cheek.

"YUG YOUR ALIVE!" shouted Joey as he crushed his best friend with a bear hug. "Thats...g-good Joey-kun...I cant breath..." Joey set me down grinning and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry bud." "It's ok."

"So...how long have I been out?" "About...2 days." said Tristan. "I blinked."2 days?" Tea nodded. I looked over at the table beside my bed and saw the puzzle sitting there.

A day or 2 later, i was allowed to leave but I went up to the roof instead and stared out into the sky. I felt a presence beside me and looked over.

"Other me, are you alright?" I asked. This was the first time we have talked since the fire incident. "I should be the one asking you Aibou." "I'm fine, really." I reassured him but I knew that he didn't believe me and I couldnt blame him. I felt something grab my hand and I looked down.

The other me had made himself at least sami-solid making me to feel when he grabed my hand, hug me, ect. I watched as his fingers intwined with mine before looking up at him. I gulped as I noticed that his face was getting closer and closer. Our lips becaem close...barely touching...

"HEY YUG!" my face turned a bright red and Yami quickly pulled back and let himself go back at being a spirit. "Come on Yugi!" "C-coming guys!" I shouted back. My heart was pumping so hard right now. I almost got kissed by the other me!

"Yugi..." I heard him mumble. "I looked back at him. "Yeah other me?"

"If this is about trying to find out about your past, I will help you-" "Aibou, theres a chance I won't be able to have my memories to return. I don't care bout that now. If I dont restore them then fine, I can live without it. What I do want...is to be with you forever." I blinked. "I...I with that too...pharoah." I said. "Come, our friends are waiting." he said and I nodded and I ran towards where the others are smiling big.


	2. Tabloidshipping

second on "yugioh: what should have happened" and this is in the noah's arc

**2. Brothers**

"talking..."

"Whats wrong Seto? arn't you going to attack?"Noah taunted. Seto gritted his teeth as he looked at Mokuba who had a distant look in his eyes on Noah's side of the field. "I end my turn." Noah smirked and drew a card.

After a couple turns, Noah yawns. "This is boring. How about this. To make things intrusting, I will ket you TRY to get your brother back."said Noah as an invisable force threw Mokuba to Seto who caught him. He set Mokuba on his feet.

"Mokuba, listen to me, you cant listen to him or what he says. Remember Mokuba!" he said but the younger just blankly stared.

Seto reached into his pocket and pulled out a peice of paper and showed it to him. "You remember this? You drew a blue eyes white dragon for me when we were living with our step father." He said and he noticed a change with his younger brother.

He grabbed his head and shut his eyes tightly. "Mokuba...dont believe anything that brat says. I dont hate you or anything. Your not a bother, you never were. Your my brother, now and forever and im glad of it."

Mokuba opened his eyes and his right eye turned back to normal for a split second. "N-nii-sama!" He grounded out before shutting his eyes tightly, tears slowly stream down his face. Seto stared at his little brother for a moment, he had to think fast if he wanted to get his little brother back. He got an idea but he knew that to everyone, it would be wrong since they were brothers but he didn't care.

Seto set both of his hands on the younger's shoulders. He leans it towards him, his blue eyes never leaving his brother's face. His eyes slowly closed as his face got closer and closer until finally there was no space in between them.

Mokuba's eyes snapped open as he felt something warm against his lips. He blinked a couple times and his eyes slowly turned back to normal.

Noah, who was watching and smirking, had his mouth hanging open.

Same with the others reactions but Seto didn't seem to notice or care.

Mokuba slowly closed his eyes and kissed his older brother back, placing his hands on Seto's chest and clutched onto the coth under his fingers.

After a long moment, they pulled back and opened their eyes. Seto stared at Mokuba for a moment before pulling him into a warm hug. "Mokuba...never do that again, never let anyone control you like that again." he said as he hugged the said boy tighter. Mokuba burried his face in his older brothers shoulder.

Noah growled. "NONONO!" Seto looked at him and stood up, picking up his brother who was still hugging him in the proccess.

"Theres things you dont know about being siblings Noah, you won't be able to break our bond that we share and if i didn't know any better and guess what? It just got stronger." he said as he held his little brother tighter to his chest.

"Now, I think we have a fair duel to complete."


	3. Ruseshipping

Third to my "yugioh" oneshot series

**/mindlink/**

"talking"

Malik's POV

I opened my eyes and looked down at Odion who was laying on the bed. I knew it was my fault. I connected my mind with Odion's so he would have to try to talk outloud. I took a deep breath.

**/Odion-san...I dont know if you can hear me but I am sorry, its my fault that your in this state. You have always followed me no matter what, you stayed loyal even though what i did was wrong. Ever since the day my dark side killed my father, you vowed to protect me. I never understood it and...well...I still don't. That doesn't matter now though. The shadows are taking me as we speak. If this is my punishment for my wrongs, then I will accept it with open arms. This might really be the only time i can confess./**

I placed my hand on his and leand towards him.** /I love you Odion-san. I'm sorry for everthing./ **I placed a chaste kiss on his lips and then, I started to slowly going back to the duel.** /Arigato...for everything.../ **I closed my eyes and when i opened them back up, I was back at the duel.

I took over Tea's body and told the pharoah to not worry about me and defeat my dark side. After that, I let her go. The pharoah was still hesitant. I don't understand why he doesn't attack. Doesnt he want to stop my dark side?

I felt myself slowy starting to slip away. I slowly closed my eye and waited. Something unexpected happened, A voice called out.

**"MALIK-SAMA!"**

My eyes snapped open and saw Odion, standing there. "Well well, if it isnt Odion. Arnt you sopose to be passed out somewhere?" my dark side taunted. He looked like he would pass out at any moment. Why did he wake up? He couldn't possibly heard my words could he?

"You can't give into the darkness Malik-sama. Please, find the strength to fight!" He was walking towards Marik's side of the feild. "I heard your words, I'm here because I heard you." He panted.

Marik blew him back a couple times but he just kept getting up. I gritted my teeth and concentrated. Marik suddenly let out a yell, grabbing his head. My remaining eye went into the empty eye socket of Marik. "You must strike now!" I yelled at the Pharoah. "No, dont listen to him!" Marik growled.

The Pharoh seemed to think and talked to Yugi before finally attack in. Smoke filled the arena but Ra was gone. After the smoke cleared, I was standing there, Now all Marik was was a small eye. He was trying to get me to do what he wants me to do but i didnt listen. I placed my hand on the duel disk.

"Wait! You still need me!" Marik shouted. I thought for a moment.

"No...The one I needed was with me since the begining of my life." I stated. "I surrender." My lifepoints drop to zero. Marik dissapeared yelling out a "no". The arena was slowly lowered and I saw Joey and the other congratuating the pharoah. I rubbed my head, feeling a little tired and a slightly dull pain. I heard footsteps coming and look over and saw Odion and sister. I looked down.

"Sister...Odion-san...this is all my fault, i'm sorry." "That doesnt matter my brother, all that matters is that your back." She said as she hugged me. She pulled away and Odion took me into his arms. I felt my face heat up as I hugged him back. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed in contemptment.

His arm wraps around my waist as he gently grabbed my chin with his thumb and finger, lifting my face up to look at him. He leaned down and gently kissed me. I couldn't help but moan into the kiss as I hasently wrap my arms around his neck.

He nipped my bottom lip, making me gasp. He took this moment to slip his tongue in and explore my mouth, making me moan. I heard a small 'ahem' and I pulled back glancing over, seeing the others watching us and I immidetly went tomato red.

"Malik, It's time to forfill your destiny." stated my sister and I nodded steping away from Odion.

It was time to show the Pharoah my scars.


	4. Snareshipping

forth of my yugioh series

This one takes place after battle city but before waking the dragons

"Talking"

_/thoughts/_

**Joey's POV**

It has been a month since battle city and, like usual, Tristan and Duke was fighting over my sister. It really started to piss me off, how they were fighting over her...how Duke was fighting over her...

_/No! Your ot jealous!/_ I practically screamed inside my head. I couldn't help but twitch at the insults. One of Tristan's made me look over at Duke.

"She deserves to be going out with someone whose straight!" "You sound like im all out gay. Are you a homophobe?" "No, of course not!"

I facepalmed and marched up to them. "Alright, dats it! I choos' who Serenity will date. Since Tristan has been my best bud and such and I know him better, I aprove of him. Duke on da other hand...not so much."

"Oh? and why's that? Are you a homophobe as well?" asked Duke. My left eye twitched.

"I will have you know dat im bisexual and damn proud of it!" I growled. He blinked then suddenly smirked. "Oh really?"

I gulped. I did not like the way he was looking at me. '"So, you were jealous uf us fighting over her and not you?"

"What? No! Why would I want someone -expecially you- ta fight over me? Theres nothin' special bout you besides da good hair...and dat great body...and those gorgous eyes...-" "Don't forget about my sweet ass." "And da sweet ass- wait what?" I blinked stupidly. I saw Duke smirking in triumph.

"Now if you excuse us..." Duke trailed off as he grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the others.

He dragged me into a random allyway and pushed me back against the wall. He pinned my hands above my head and he pressed his body against mine.

"What da hell Du-" My question got cut off as a pair of lips captures mine in a deep kiss. My eyes widen when I was finally abe to process what he was doing. He pinned my wrist with one hand while the other went to the bottom of my shirt. He slowly trailed a finger across my stomach, the coldness making me gasp.

He quickly sliped his tongue in, mapping out my mouth. I shut my eyes tightly as he trailed the finger up my ribs and over my chest. I broke the kiss, panting.

Duke smirked and whisper in my ear."Follow me to my house if you want to finish this." He let me go and walked out of the allyway and started down the street. I was snapped out of my daze once he was out of side and i quickly ran after him.

Maybe being jealous does have its good perks.


	5. Jeershipping

Fifth one of my series! If you want some more "what should have happened" oneshots or you have a request please review/comment to tell me!

thos one takes place a week or so after the Awake the dragons arc

**Joey's POV **(yeah these are easier for me sorry all those who hate POVs)

Well everythings back to normal...unfortunantly. I dont meaning hanging out with Yugi, Yams', and the others, I mean't my home life. No one really knows about my home life. Because of it, I went into depression but i never let the others notice. I was slowly started to come out of it when this whole thing happened. Mai deffently didnt help with it. I can understand her feelings, but she just up and left without leaving me a note or anything. I know that she felt bad about my soul getting taken away but still. Yeah, I did like her, even if she didn't like me back, having a sibling bond would be perfect.

I walked up to my house and tiptoed in, hoping that the old man was asleep but like usual...

"Where the hell have you been boy?!"

...No such luck.

My old man stomped towards me and grabbed my be the collar of my shirt. He lifted my up and threw me into the wall.

"You have been gone for a MONTH! you know that thats not exeptible!" he growled. He walked over to me and started to kick me in the stomach. "D-dad sto- ack! stop!" I groaned but he never let up. He kept on picking me up and beating. Blood soon rolled down my chin from my busted lip. He grabed a peiceof glass and cut right above my eye. I kicked me hard again and I started to cough.

I managed to stumble away from him and to the front door. He a few peices a glass at me but I managed to get out and bolt away.

I made it into the city just as it started to rain. i managed to get to a bench before slumping down on it. I looked down and saw blood slowly soaking my shirt on my side. I leaned my head back, looking up at the blackened sky. I looked down at my chest and saw that blood was staining my shirt there as well, I slowly touched the back of my shoulder and looked at my fingers and saw that they were stained as well.

I slowly lifted my dogtags, smearing blood on them. One was from my sister. It had the kenji of "serenity". The other one was blank. I coughed and felt myself getting dizzy. I heard a motorcycle engine coming. I knew it wasn't Tristan, he doesn't ride out in the rain so who...

My question wasnt answered when the dude stopped in front of me and a familiar austrailian voice raing through the rain.

"Ey mate watcha- wait...Wheeler?" I forced my eyes to open. "V-Valon?" I groaned.

"Damn mate, what happened to you?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"D-dun' wan' to talk 'bout it." I said weakly. He checked me over beforelifting me up in his arms and walked over to his bike and thats when I passed out.

The next time I woke up, I was laying in a soft bed. I sat up but winced. I looked down and to my surprise, my torso was bandaged up and so whas my shoulder. I lifted my hand up to the cut to find out that that was patched as well. I heard the door opening and saw Valon walking in with a relieved look.

"'Ey mate, Glad your up. You scared me for a moment there." he said with a small smile. He walked over and sat on the bed and thats when I noticed he was carrying a mug. He grabbed my hand and I tried to force the blush to not be visible. He guided my hand to the mug, making my fingers slip in between it and the handle.

"Here ya go mate, this will make you feel better." I don't know why but him calling me mate made my heart flutter. I mentally shook my head and nroguht the mug up to my lips and took a sip.

I immidiently start coughing after i force the bitter liquid down. "Argh! what da hell is this?! It tastes nasty!" "It's called Madicine." Valon said in a smart ass voiceand i shot him a glare before forcing myself to drink the whole thing. He grabbed it from me and put it on the night stand before turning his head to me.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" I looked down at my hands and sighed and started to explain what happened. Once I was done I looked at him.

"He started the abuse when ma and Serenity left...me and my ma arn't...on the best of terms. When they left, I haven't heard from them for seven years." I said.

He took all this in quietly before shifting closer, putting an arm around my shoulders and pulled me flushed against his side and chest. I blinked my eyes a few times before my face starts to flush. "V-Val...?"

"Your going to be living with me mate." he said bluntly. I blinked and pulled back but his arm was still around my shoulders. "W-what? B-bu-but i can't! I-" "Joey, it wasn't a question." he said, looking deeply into my eyes. I felt my heart pound.

I saw his face getting closer and closer until there was no gap between us and capture my lips in a deep kiss. He gently pried my lips open and pushed his tongue in, mapping out the inside of my mouth and i let out a moan. He gently pushed on my uninjured shoulder, motion me to lay down and I obeyed without breaking the kiss.

I felt his hand gentally caressing my chest. He pulled back, gently stroking my cheek with the back of his knuckle.

"You still need your rest mate, sleep." he said softly and I knew he was right.

I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
